


Always Close To Home

by bfketh



Series: Heart-verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are in the middle of moving into their new house, and Eren can't sleep.</p><p>(...This is all cinnamon_skull's fault.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Close To Home

Eren was surprisingly restless that night. He  _should_  have been exhausted. They’d been spending the last four days moving into the new house, and there was still so much work left that forget getting it done by the end of the week’s vacation Levi had taken - Eren was starting to wonder if they’d get it done by the time summer was over and he had to go back to teaching.

Eren turned his head to look over at Levi. The moon had risen just enough to bathe his sleeping form in silvered light, and Eren’s breath caught in his throat. Even after two years together, he was struck by how beautiful Levi was, the soft light making his pale skin glow like fine porcelain in the darkness, the harsh angles of his face smoothed and softened as his muscles relaxed in sleep. One of Levi’s hands was resting on the pillow between them, fingers curled slightly, and Eren had a sudden urge to slide his own fingers between Levi’s slender ones, to feel the sharp jut of his knuckles, the catch of rough calluses against his palm.

He held still, though, not wanting to wake Levi up. He was used to Levi’s bouts with insomnia, and it was rare for him to fall asleep before Eren. If Levi was actually getting a decent sleep tonight, Eren didn’t want to be the one to disturb it. So he held himself still, barely daring to even breathe, and contented himself with mapping out the contours of Levi’s body with his eyes as he watched the even rise and fall of Levi’s chest under the light blanket.

Levi’s eyelids fluttered, drawing Eren’s attention back up to his face. He watched as his eyelids fluttered again, his long, black eyelashes casting shadows against his white cheek that danced and moved as Levi’s eyes slowly opened. Dazed and unfocused at first, they blinked once, twice, as Levi tried to cast off sleep. “…Eren?”

“It’s okay.” Eren finally got to thread their fingers together and brushed his thumb along the edge of Levi’s palm before lifting their clasped hands and kissing his knuckles. “Go back to sleep.”

Levi grumbled something unintelligible and slid closer to Eren so he could pillow his head against his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Kinda hard to with you staring at me like that.”

Eren chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “Can’t help it.” He let go of Levi’s hand so he could run his fingertips along Levi’s jaw instead, relishing the shiver he got in return. “You’re really beautiful, you know?”

Levi opened his eyes to narrow slits, the skin over his cheekbones darkening slightly as a pink blush started to spread over his face. “I’m not. You’re-mmph!”

Eren cut him off with a deep kiss. As much as he loved - really fucking loved - Levi praising him, that wasn’t what he was in the mood for tonight. Eren could feel a strange, languorous energy humming just under his skin. He pulled back just far enough to nip at Levi’s lips. “You’re not too tired, are you?” Eren murmured as trailed his mouth along Levi’s cheek, still feeling the warmth of his flushed skin.

Levi shook his head. “Just don’t expect me to be particularly energetic tonight.”

A smile curled Eren’s lips, and then he was sweeping them over the soft skin of Levi’s eyelid before pressing them to the small crease he always got between his brows. “Hm, sounds perfect, actually.”

Eren shifted position so he was hovering over Levi on his hands and knees while Levi looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. Levi reached up, running his palm along Eren’s jaw. Eren turned his head to follow it, kissing the inside of Levi’s wrist before scraping his teeth along it. Levi shivered and reached farther up to bury his fingers in Eren’s hair. “You’re in a weird mood tonight.”

“Yeah, kinda,” Eren agreed. He bent down and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi turned his head, exposing more of the smooth column of his throat as Eren sucked and bit. He pulled back, admiring the purple and red bruise that spread out just above Levi’s collarbone. Eren hummed to himself, pleased. His marks always showed up so prettily against Levi’s pale skin.

Levi gave Eren’s hair a warning tug. “No more on my neck.”

Eren made a noise of acknowledgement and dropped a kiss against Levi’s clavicle. He moved further down, peppering more kisses along Levi’s sternum. He licked at one of Levi’s nipples and then blew air across it, causing the sensitive flesh to pebble. He lightly scraped his teeth across it, causing Levi to hiss and arch his back, before moving lower yet.

He paid special attention to Levi’s hipbones, mouthing and sucking along them to produce several more dark bruises, scattered like flowers across Levi’s skin. By the time he pulled off Levi’s boxers, Levi was breathing heavily, his fingers spasming and twitching in Eren’s hair. “Eren-n…”

“Shh.” Eren placed his hands against Levi’s thighs and gently pushed them apart. He nipped the inside of Levi’s leg before nuzzling his face against it. Levi smelled mostly like the soap from his shower before bed, a familiar and comforting scent to Eren by now. “Hey, I wanna try something.”

Levi brushed Eren’s bangs away from his face. “Got a pretty good idea what that is. Go ahead.”

 Eren pressed one last kiss against Levi’s thigh and then crawled back up to the nightstand. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom. Then he scooted back down between Levi’s spread legs, setting both objects down on the bed beside them. He ran his hands down Levi’s legs, along the inside of his thighs, stopping when he got to his ass. He spread the globes of muscle apart, pausing to look back up at Levi. “Tell me if you don’t like it.”

Levi nodded, his eyes focused up at the ceiling and his hands gripping tight to the sheets under him. Eren leaned forward, pressing the flat of his tongue against the twitching muscle of Levi’s entrance. Levi jolted, but he didn’t say anything, so Eren continued, now circling it with the tip of his tongue and adding pressure. He heard a muffled moan and looked up to see Levi, his head turned to the side and his hand covering his mouth.

Eren frowned as he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some out on his fingers. “Hey, don’t do that. No one but me is gonna hear you.” It was true - they weren’t in the apartment anymore, and Mikasa was staying the night at Annie’s while they got her new room ready.

Levi slowly lowered his arm, and, satisfied, Eren went back to work. He slid a finger into Levi, moving it in and out a few times before adding a second. He worked Levi with just his fingers, stretching him out, until Levi started grinding down onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out, but instead of adding a third finger or reaching for the condom, Eren bent back down and trailed his tongue down Levi’s perineum, until he reached his entrance. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it past the tight ring of muscle.

Levi  _keened_  at that, his back arching off the bed. Eren chuckled and continued to move his tongue in and out, wet slurping sounds filling the air as Levi came undone underneath him, little mewls and gasps spilling out of his mouth as his hips started to twitch rhythmically in time to the movements of Eren’s tongue.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, sweetheart.  _Fuck me_.”

Eren was happy to oblige, withdrawing and shucking off his own boxers before grabbing the condom and tearing open the wrapper. He rolled it down over himself, hissing a little as he spread on more lube with a couple quick pumps. Then he reached down and flipped Levi over, lifting his hips up until he was at the angle Eren wanted before he pushed in from behind.

He moved slowly, running his hands over Levi’s back and sides to relax him as the tight heat slowly enveloped him. He waited for Levi to adjust, then started moving, watching the moonlight play across Levi’s back, the shadows shifting as Levi’s taut muscles strained and undulated just under Levi’s pale skin.

Eren bent over him and nuzzled his nose against the short hairs of Levi’s undercut. He ran lips and teeth across the back of Levi’s neck and shoulders. His hands caressed what his mouth couldn’t reach, running up and down his arms, his chest, his stomach.

“E-Eren… I’m close… I-I’m…”

Eren grunted and wrapped an arm around Levi’s chest and sat back on his heels, pulling Levi up with him so that he was riding in Eren’s lap, his back flush against Eren’s chest. Turning his head to the side, Eren could see their reflection in the dresser mirror. Levi’s skin was sheened with sweat, a mottled flush spreading down his neck and chest. Eren reached down and wrapped a hand around Levi’s heavy, dripping cock. Just two pumps, combined with a hard thrust aimed right into Levi’s prostate had him coming all over Eren’s hand with a _scream_. Eren bit down on the back of Levi’s shoulder as his own orgasm shot through him, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as he emptied himself into the condom.

He came to with his heart thundering in his chest and Levi slumped in his arms. Eren carefully maneuvered Levi down to the bed, pulling out as he did. He took off the condom and tied it shut, discarding it in the trash. Eren glanced over to the bathroom, but, deciding that he’d rather not trust his legs at the moment, he used his discarded boxers to wipe up the mess on Levi and himself. Then he laid back down and pulled the rumpled blanket back over them. He wrapped his arms around Levi, noticing as he did that he was still shaking, his eyes tightly closed. “Hey. Are you okay?”

Levi’s only response was to nuzzle closer to Eren and hide his face in his chest as he nodded.

“Do you want some water?”

Levi shook his head and tightened his grip. “J-just stay like this for a minute.”

“Okay.” Eren pressed his chin against the top of Levi’s head and rubbed soothing circles into his back until he felt his shivering finally subside.

“…I think my brain melted.”

Eren grinned. “That good, huh?”

“You have  _no_  fucking idea.” Levi squirmed away from Eren and reached a hand up to cup his jaw, a thoughtful expression settling over his face.

“…Levi?”

He rolled away and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. “I have something I want to give you. I was going to wait until we finished moving, but, um…” Levi sat back up, clutching a small black box in his hands.

Eren’s breath caught in his throat again, but for an entirely different reason. “Is…is that…?”

“I know we’ve talked about it before, so it’s… It’s not like we weren’t  _planning_  to already…but…” He was avoiding Eren’s eyes, looking down instead at his hands as he nervously fiddled with the box. “I-I probably should have planned this better, taken you out for dinner or something first…”

As he watched Levi fumble and blush his way through an explanation, Eren felt warmth bubble up in his chest, spreading outward until his entire body was tingling with it. As Levi’s voice faltered, Eren reached over and plucked the box from his fingers. “Hush.” He opened it, revealing two thin, matching gold bands, each one set with a diamond chip. Eren’s eyes stung, and he blinked rapidly. “This is perfect. They’re perfect.”

Levi let out an audible breath. “Oh. Good.” He took the box back, taking out the slightly larger ring and slipping it onto Eren’s left hand. Wordlessly, Eren did the same with the other ring, sliding it over Levi’s finger. They sat there for a minute, looking down at their joined hands, before Levi cleared his throat and broke the silence. “We can… We can do the dinner thing later, when we go to pick out the wedding bands.”

Eren grinned and leaned down to rest his forehead against Levi’s. “Sounds good to me.”

Levi gently wiped the tears off Eren’s cheeks with his fingertips. “Jesus, you’re such a crybaby.”

Eren decided not to point out the watery look of Levi’s own eyes. “ _Your_  crybaby, though.”

Levi leaned a little closer, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss. When they parted, Levi let loose a sigh of contentment and tucked himself back under Eren’s chin. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Levi sucks at proposals.
> 
> (Incidentally, Rika was the one that proposed to _him_.)
> 
> *gives Levi the "You tried" award*


End file.
